Rubber and Mochi
by Enziroth
Summary: A series of shorts about Katakuri and Luffy. KataLu/LuKata, NSFW.
1. Warm

"Oi! Mochi-man!"

 _Mochi man?_ Was that really what Luffy remembered him as? Their fight had spanned hours, had drained him, had been the most difficult and taxing fight he had ever experienced. He'd been utterly exhausted both mentally and physically, had every single fear and worry and _secret_ torn from him without mercy until his strongest enemy knew more about him than his closest brothers ever did.

It was cold.

It _hurt_.

His mind had slipped, so he didn't sense Luffy's arms until they were wrapped tight around him. Luffy himself was next, slamming into his chest with considerable force.

He'd rocketed himself all the way over from the other side of the plaza. Katakuri managed to keep himself upright with considerable control, moving to shake his arms free, but Luffy held on tight. His rubber limbs kept squeezing, as if he was trying to crush him like he had during his snake-man transformation, but this was far less…painful?

The boy's skin was warm against his. The pressure was strong, but harmless. What was this?

"Mochi-man!"

That voice was so much brighter than he remembered, so much happier than when they had been bleeding out together in a world full of sharp glass and broken walls. Luffy wasn't letting go...Luffy was _hugging_ him.

"Hey!" Luffy grinned, and gods, but that smile was blinding. "It's good to see you!"

He was…warm, inside. It felt nice.

"It's good to see you too."


	2. Final Blow (Fluff)

He knew it was coming, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

His legs were weak, tired from holding him up during the long hours and relentless blows Luffy had rained down on him. He raised his arms to protect his face, but they weren't in any better condition; he saw how the force would go right through them.

 _A half-second until impact…a quarter-second…_ He braced himself.

The punch knocked him clear off his feet, just as he'd known it would. His arms slammed into his chest, hard enough to knock the wind out of him; his haki hadn't been nearly enough to do anything. He felt the air rush beneath him as flew backwards, sensing the ground come closer…closer…

The feeling of his back hitting the floor jarred his bones, his shoulders screaming as the flesh was bruised by the force. He'd poured every last ounce of armament haki into defending himself against Luffy's attack, so he had nothing left to keep his skin from being shredded by the sharp fragments of crushed stone beneath him.

It took a few seconds for him to stop sliding. He must have flown a considerable ways, but he could hear Luffy's heavy breathing nearby and knew the other pirate was still on his feet. He contemplated getting up, but he couldn't even feel his legs, let alone stand on them.

He did manage to lift his head a little to see Luffy staggering towards him. Strawhat himself was obviously at his absolute limit, blood practically pouring out of him as he slowly lurched forwards. If the fight had gone any longer, Katakuri was certain the younger man would have killed himself with the sheer stress he'd put his body through.

 _Any longer, and I might have won_.

But he hadn't.

He'd reached the end of his reserves of haki, and completely exhausted both his mental and physical strength. He had nothing left and he knew it; Katakuri resigned himself to his position, prone on the floor, as Luffy approached him.

Luffy crawled past his legs, dragging himself up to Katakuri's side. He reached out with one hand, bracing himself with the other, and lifted Katakuri's limp arm by the wrist.

His observation haki, greatly drained, only gave him a half-second of warning before Luffy sank his teeth into his hand.

Strawhat's mouth closed over mochi, and he tore it away and chewed it with a pained look on his face. "Ugh, this stuff sucks…I'm just so damn _hungry_ …"

He took another bite out of Katakuri's hand, now missing three fingers and a big portion of his palm. Katakuri stared at him, unable to move, unable to comprehend that the other pirate was _eating him_. "What the hell are you doing?"

Luffy swallowed, glaring at him. "Shut up! I'm hungry! There's nothing else here!"

He'd heard Strawhat's complaint during the fight, but this was a little extreme. "So you're _eating me_?"

"Shut up! I won! I'm a pirate! This is just like stealing!" Luffy continued to stuff himself, tugging at Katakuri's forearm so he could stretch it to reach his mouth. He paused, in between chewing, suddenly looking guilty. "…You can grow this stuff back, right?"

Katakuri let his head fall back, thunking against the ground. "Just take what you want and get out of here."

He felt himself tearing as Luffy pulled off his limb at the shoulder, a painless but still odd feeling. He'd temporarily given up plenty of parts of himself before in attacks, but he'd never had anyone actually take a piece off. And for _eating_ , of all things.

Luffy stood, mouth stuffed full of mochi, carrying his dismembered arm over his shoulder. Already, he looked far more energetic than he had been moments before. "Thanks, man! Good fight! Cool teeth!"

 _For god's sake._ "Don't you have a crew to catch up to?"

His eyes went comically wide at that, but it didn't stop him from shoving another handful of mochi in his mouth. "Sanji! I forgot! Bye, mochi man!"

Katakuri closed his eyes, listening to the _clap-clap-clap_ of sandals hitting the ground, noise gradually fading away as Luffy ran back to his crew. Strawhat had surpassed every rumor, every story, every whispered secret he'd ever heard about the man, and had managed to surprise him at every turn of their hours-long fight.

He was, without any shred of doubt, absolutely one of his kind.

 _Good fight! Cool teeth!_

Katakuri hadn't laughed for thirty years, but as he lay in the wreckage of the mirror world, tired and bloody and more dead than alive, he felt a genuine smile stretch at the corners of his mouth.

"Good fight," he whispered to the empty air. "Nice hat."


	3. How Big

"C'mon, lemme see."

Katakuri was less than impressed. "That's completely unnecessary."

Luffy made another half-playful, half-serious grab for his belt. "Man, you're huge. Just let me have a look."

"I fail to see how that's relevant to our task."

"Come on," Luffy complained, now completely focused on getting Katakuri's pants off. "You're like twenty feet tall, it's gotta be massive!"

Katakuri put a hand over his belt, blocking himself off from Luffy's prying hands. "I don't understand why you're so insistent on this. Does this really matter that much to you?"

"Yes! Lemme see!" Luffy snagged on to Katakuri's wrist, rocketing himself up and hanging from the man's forearm. He shoved his hand between Katakuri's palm and his pants, fingers wiggling around to find a latch.

Katakuri dropped him.

Luffy glared up at him from the floor. "Hey, what was that for?"

Katakuri's forehead creased, one hand coming up to cover his eyes. "I refuse to believe this is happening," he muttered to himself, still plenty loud enough for Luffy to hear.

"Why? What's wrong? Do you not have one?" It would explain why he was being so hesitant. Luffy couldn't imagine any other reason why he'd be hiding it so much. A sneaking suspicion rose in the back of his head. "Are you a woman-guy like Iva?"

Katakuri's eyebrows went up, seemingly unable to believe that he actually had to explain this. "I am physically a man. Can you not see that?"

Luffy thought that over. "Do you mean like mentally, you're not?"

Katakuri eyed him with the look of someone who had finally run out of patience. "No."

Was that like a 'no, I'm not a woman-guy' or a 'no, I'm not a man'? Luffy couldn't be sure. "But what are you, then?"

"Mentally? Tired of your shit."


	4. Victory (LuKata NSFW)

Luffy had been exhausted after their fight, but still very much determined to take what he'd won. Katakuri might have found it terrifying that the man still had enough drive left in him to carry out such an act, but watching him spend five minutes trying to undo a belt clasp with shaky hands did much to dispel any intimidating aura the other pirate might have had.

He wasn't particularly in the mood for it right now, battered and bloody as he was, but there was only so long he could watch the man struggle before it became necessary to move things along. "I can help you with that, you know."

"Shut up, I got it!" Luffy had already smacked away his hand a minute ago when he'd moved to take off the belt himself, and Katakuri had little doubt that the same would happen if he tried again.

"The latches are on the left. You're pulling at the right."

"I said I got it!"

Nevertheless, Luffy switched his efforts to the left side of the buckle, and finally managed to work it open. The zipper on his leather pants was next, and should have been a lot easier to get undone, but Luffy's hands seemed to be shaking so badly that he couldn't even get a grip on the tab.

If this took much longer, Katakuri might pass out before Luffy even got him naked. He was already lightheaded enough from the fight, and blood wasn't leaking out of him any slower than it had been before. "Really, I can help."

Luffy looked up from his work to glare at him, the fire in his eyes still very much present. "Shut up! I don't need your help!"

His perseverance was admirable, but he was clearly in just as bad of shape as Katakuri was. "Are you sure you'll even be able to do this?"

Luffy sat back on his heels, scowling at him over the full length of his spread-out body. "Duh! I'd already be done if you didn't have so much stuff on!"

"Strawhat, pants are the only thing I'm wearing right now."

"I said shut up!"

The surface of a large rectangular mirror close to them began to ripple in a familiar motion, and for a moment Katakuri felt his heart stop beating; someone was trying to look through.

A face slowly materialized, sharp eyes peering in. A woman's eyes, with orange curls framing her face.

He recognized the redheaded woman as one of Strawhat's crew, and though that meant that his family had failed practically every backup plan they'd had, it was a relief. If one of his siblings had come through and seen him in this state, it would have been…unthinkable.

The woman- _Nami, the cat burglar_ \- pressed herself right up against the surface, peering around until she spotted them. "Luffy! We're here, we've got everything we…oh, you're busy."

The Strawhats, apparently, were the same brand of pure insanity as their captain. Katakuri couldn't imagine ever finding it reasonable to take the time for a victory fuck in such an extreme situation.

"I'll be out soon, just gimme a minute!" Luffy called out to her, and she nodded her acknowledgement before disappearing from the mirror's view.

If the Strawhats had what they needed from Whole Cake Island, it was likely that they were already well on their way to escaping. Smoothie's fleets would chase them to the ends of the earth, but Katakuri had already seen plenty of miracles today; it wouldn't be too much of stretch that the Strawhats could get away with a man like Jinbei at their helm.

But that posed another issue. "Strawhat, where did you leave Brulee?"

Luffy's mumbled response could have been anything, but Katakuri was pretty sure he'd heard 'castle' in there somewhere.

"If your ship sails too far out of her range, you won't be able to leave through the mirror you have onboard."

That got him to look up. "What? That's stupid!"

"It's true." He'd personally helped test the limits of his sister's ability. She had a massive area of influence, but the second a mirror left it, it was completely out of her control. Luffy would surely be more interested in escaping than in taking his prize, right?

Luffy seemed to be coming to the same conclusion himself, frowning up at the mirror and then down at Katakuri. "Oi! Nami!"

The woman's face appeared in the mirror once again. "What?"

"I'm gonna bring him through!"

Katakuri felt his blood freeze in his veins. He spoke up at the same time Nami, expressing the exact same thought.

"You're going to _what_."

The shackles were too small for his wrists, rough edges cutting hard into his flesh, but his circulation seemed to be safe enough.

The Strawhat cook had had the decency to look apologetic when he'd put them on. "They're our biggest pair," he admitted. "We don't really take prisoners a lot. These aren't even ours, really. We took them from somebody else."

Katakuri supposed that was fair. After all, none of Luffy's crewmembers had woken up today expecting their captain to take a Yonko Commander hostage.

They'd put him in the ship's equivalent of a cellar, which was apparently the only room large enough for him to fit in, and bound him with his hands over his head. Luffy had argued to let him stay him on the top deck, which would have been quite a bit less cramped, but Nami wouldn't have it. So, the cellar it had been.

They'd determined that he needed medical treatment, which he appreciated, but he'd passed out halfway through them arguing about how to get bandages big enough for the gaping wound in his side and woken up to find what appeared to be a wild raccoon climbing on him.

It had not been the best way to meet the Strawhat's doctor, who was apparently the same sentient reindeer his brother had battled earlier but now in a different form. He did apologize for scaring it once he realized that it was an actual crewmember and not a rabid animal poking around in his wounds.

"I had assumed you were a Mink," Katakuri said, after the creature had come out of its hiding spot behind the door and finally stopped shivering. The first form he'd seen of the creature had looked Mink-ish enough, though this smaller one was definitely not.

"I'm a _reindeer_ ," the creature insisted, clambering up his arm to wipe the blood away from his face with a wet cloth. "A real reindeer. I just ate a fruit that lets me do human stuff."

Katakuri resisted the urge to shake the reindeer off. He hated having anyone else be that close to his mouth, but the creature hadn't given it a second glance, so he let it go. "Shouldn't you be seeing to your captain?"

"I already did, he's resting now. You slept for hours. Sanji tried to wake you up for food, but you didn't even move."

It didn't feel like he'd slept that long. To him, it seemed like he'd closed his eyes one moment and woken up the next.

A sinking feeling settled in his gut. If he'd been out for hours, then the Strawhats had managed to get away. He'd expected them to, as it would have been hardly believable for their miracle-making to fail at the last minute when it had already taken them so far, but…

Strawhat Luffy had actually fought him, won, then abducted him, and _succeeded_.

He'd crashed one of the most highly-guarded events ever held in the heart of a Yonko's territory, rescued the groom and the groom's family from certain death, fought his way through two of the strongest members of Big Mom's family, then _kidnapped_ one of them and escaped practically scot-free.

 _That crazy bastard_.He'd really pulled it off. Katakuri almost didn't mind being a victory fuck; the rookie had certainly earned it.

He was still a bit upset about the kidnapping part, though.

As he had during the final moments of their fight, Strawhat recovered first, and came soon after to claim his prize.

Luffy raised his head to meet Katakuri's eyes, his face screwed up as if he was suspicious of something. "You sure you've done this before?"

Katakuri raised an eyebrow. "I haven't, actually, and I don't recall ever telling you that I have."

Luffy frowned at him, pulling his wet fingers out of Katakuri to spread his legs farther apart. He eyed his hole, as if suspicious of what Katakuri had said even though he'd been thinking the same thing himself only moments before. "What do you mean, you haven't? Everybody's done this!"

"I don't lose my battles, Strawhat." He also didn't tend to leave his opponents alive, though perhaps that was a mercy considering how few could've handled his size.

"That's stupid. Everybody's lost once."

Katakuri opened his mouth to contest that, but Luffy had jammed his hand right back inside of him, and he suddenly found he had much more pressing complaints. "Why are you stretching me this much? This is completely unnecessary."

Luffy had been working him open for far longer than was needed to accommodate his cock; there was no way that he could be large enough to make use of all that preparation when Strawhat was only a third of his size.

Luffy seemed annoyed by his accusation. "I won, didn't I? I can do what I want!"

Technically, he could, but Katakuri was pretty sure he'd already stretched the rules quite a bit by abducting him and chaining him up on his ship. "You're just wasting your time."

His observation haki, utterly drained, didn't give him so much as a hint of warning before there was a fist lodged securely in his guts… _from the inside_.

Katakuri's entire body seized up, his muscles clamping down hard whatever had just forced itself inside of him as he was wracked with spikes of pain from being stretched so abruptly. He immediately tried to wrench his hands free, to push himself away from whatever was hurting him, but they were trapped tight above him by the seastone cuffs. He forced himself to breathe slowly in and out to calm himself, his mind trying to turn his flesh into mochi where he felt damage but failing to reach his ability. He'd been in pain before, but never _here_.

"Did you…just shove…your _whole goddamn arm_ in?!" Katakuri could scarcely believe it, and yet there Luffy was, buried in him almost up to the shoulder.

He didn't even have the decency to look guilty about it. "Can you feel it?"

"How on _earth_ would I _not_ be able to-" Katakuri cut himself off with a hiss. Luffy had moved, spreading his fingers and brushing up against something that sent blood rushing downwards embarrassingly quickly.

Luffy must have noticed, because his fingers went right back to that spot and pressed down, hard.

Katakuri felt himself seizing up again, but this time pulses of heat replaced the ache of being forced open as he clenched around Luffy's arm. He'd never had anything like it before, and he felt the rising urge to push back against Luffy's fingers so he could get more.

He didn't get the chance to, though. Luffy pulled out of him with an obscene squelch, just as suddenly as when he'd first thrust inside. Katakuri was left feeling oddly empty, the dry air uncomfortably cool against his exposed skin. The changes in sensations were a little too much for him to process in the moment, and he was left in a kind of daze as Luffy pulled out his own cock and began pumping himself.

When Luffy spread his hole and held it open with one hand, Katakuri snapped back into focus. He was holding him awfully wide, and for some reason Luffy was bringing his other hand up to his mouth.

 _No…he couldn't possibly be_ -

Luffy bit into his thumb.

"This is… _ah_ …completely unfair," Katakuri informed him, as soon as he remembered how to breathe.

"No it's not!" Luffy insisted, arms wrapped tight around Katakuri's thighs to use as anchors as he worked in another inch. He was already most of the way in, having sunk in halfway on just the first thrust, but every little bit now felt like he was creating room inside Katakuri where there was already none to spare.

"Yes, it is. You're able to use your… _fuck_ , your ability, and I'm not able to use mine. What part of that is… _shit,_ be careful damnit… what part of that is fair?" Being able to turn into mochi would make this a lot easier to take; without it, he was stuck with feeling the full force of Luffy's assault.

Luffy seemed to sense what he'd left unsaid. With another push, he sank in the last few inches, then waited before moving as if giving Katakuri time to adjust. "You're tough. I know you can handle it."

He likely could, and there was an ache inside of him that made him want to tell Luffy to _move_ already, but if Luffy treated fucking the same way he treated fighting…"How long can you even keep this up?"

"As long as I want," Luffy said, voice strained. He must that have taken that as his cue that Katakuri had adjusted, because he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. The first full thrust had Katakuri biting back a shout; it hurt like few things ever had, and for a moment he felt actual fear that this was what Luffy was going to do to him for the rest of the night.

But the second thrust hit him right where he wanted it, and he was so fucking ready.

"You would've been able to handle _me_ , wouldn't you, Strawhat?" he hissed, struggling against both the pain of being stretched and the pressure inside him that made him want to throw his head back and give in. "I would've let you have your ability, if I'd won."

Luffy gritted his teeth, leaning in to thrust even harder. "You didn't win. _I_ won."

 _God_ , the relentless pounding felt good, but it did nothing to drive away the image in his head. He could have built up his shrine around them, could have lain back just like he was now and had Luffy ride him nice and slow.

Then, when it wasn't enough, he could have held Luffy around the waist and pushed him down on his cock, deep enough to make him _choke_. Luffy would have been able to take him, would have been able to let go and enjoy it as Katakuri fucked him harder, faster…God, he could have been _ruthless_ -

Katakuri came, completely untouched, filled with the dick of the man who had laid him flat on his back. It was the first time that night, but it wouldn't be the last.

They had to have fucked for hours.

Neither of them were anywhere near recovered from their fight, and the harsh coupling hadn't helped; by the end of it both of them were covered in sweat and bruises and the blood that came from reopened wounds. Katakuri was splattered with cum, both Luffy's inside of him and his own on his stomach, but at the moment he couldn't care less.

"Where are you going to drop me off?" he asked, after he finally caught his breath. Their last bout had been especially intense, Katakuri trapping Luffy between his legs to keep up the pressure on his prostate and Luffy mercilessly chasing his own release.

"Probably…Vandolity," Luffy answered after a moment, flat out on the ground beside him, chest still heaving from his exertion. "Or…Vandonerty? I don't… _hah_ …remember."

He'd never heard of a 'Vandonerty,' but there was a town named Vandal's Tree on an island not far from the edges of Big Mom's territory. It was safe to assume he would be taken there: his mother's forces wouldn't be present, but her influence was strong enough that he shouldn't have any trouble getting a ship back to Totland.

That meant it would soon be time for them to part ways. Funny, he'd only known Luffy for about two days, but it felt as if they went back forever. Would he ever see the man again? It was certainly likely, since Luffy had confirmed that he intended to come back and face Big Mom head-on, but the Strawhats had recently caught the ire of Kaido…

Katakuri was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of hands and knees on his chest. Luffy had gotten up off the floor and was crawling up him towards his face. Strawhat settled himself just below Katakuri's collarbones, reaching out with both hands to hold his face.

He felt blind without his foresight, unable to see what Luffy intended to do. He had a few guesses, but…"What are you doing?"

Luffy frowned at him. "I won. I get to do this!"

"I think you used up your victory fuck rights about three rounds ago, Strawhat."

There was an honest-to-god pout on Luffy's face, and for a man that had just finished practically tearing him in half, it was unfairly cute. "What? Fine! Then…I like you, I get to do this!"

Luffy leaned down, wrapped his arms around Katakuri's head, and kissed him square on the mouth. He held it for one beat, then two, then three, then released, slinking down to rest his head against Katakuri's neck.

"I _still_ think your teeth are cool," Luffy whispered. "You get all the cool stuff. It's not fair."

Katakuri's smile turned into a laugh all on its own.


	5. Fiend

Katakuri could sense Luffy coming towards him, but he was too tired to look up. The mirror to Cacao Island was on the other side of the massive room; it was no surprise that the rookie would need to walk past him to escape.

It was a surprise, however, when he heard stone shifting near his head and realized that Luffy had crouched down right beside him.

 _What on earth could he possibly want now?_ The fight was over. His crew was waiting for him, and Katakuri was in no condition to stop him from leaving.

Warm hands settled on either side of his face, holding him still.

Katakuri forced his eyes open, fighting the heavy weight of sleep, to see Luffy hovering over him. His features were soft, the deadly tension of their fight melting out of him as Katakuri watched.

"Hi," the rookie said, cheerful voice an odd contrast to the blood slowly dripping down his face. "I'm Luffy. You're Katakuri, right?"

Katakuri found he was still conscious enough to be confused as hell. He fixed Luffy with the most suspicious look he could manage with half-closed eyes. "It's a little late for introductions, Strawhat."

"Well, duh," Luffy told him, forehead crinkling as if he couldn't understand why Katakuri would say something so obvious. "But Makino told me you should always get to know somebody before you kiss them!"

 _Who the hell is-_

He didn't have time to finish his thought before Luffy was leaning in, dark hair and blinding-white smile taking up his entire field of view.

The kiss was soft, Luffy's lips pressed eagerly against his. It was short and sweet, the rookie pulling away only a moment later.

But there was a frown on his face as he once more gazed down at Katakuri. "Hold on, lemme try again."

He didn't have a chance to recover from the first one before Luffy was pressing another kiss on him, this time on the side of his mouth. Once more, it was soft and chaste, but as Luffy pulled away again it was obvious the rookie wasn't satisfied.

"You're so hard to get at," Luffy complained, and Katakuri abruptly realized that he'd been trying to maneuver around his teeth. It was almost comical that he was having more trouble figuring out how to kiss him than he'd had when figuring out how to defeat him, but Katakuri was too tired to really appreciate it.

"Strawhat, you need to leave. Your crew is waiting for you."

"No, I got this," Luffy argued, moving Katakuri's head back and forth as he tried to find a good angle.

Katakuri took stock of his options. On one hand, he was tired. His family was gathered outside, and if the meeting time passed and nobody left the mirror, Brulee would let them in and they'd all see his failure. He definitely wasn't getting off his back anytime soon, so his perfect image was practically dead at this point. He should call out to Brulee, wherever she was, and force Luffy away from him to salvage the scraps of his reputation.

On the other hand, there was a lot of hot, eager rookie right in front of him. His family was locked on the other side of the mirror world, he couldn't sense Brulee anywhere nearby, and it _had_ been a while…

Katakuri made the perfectly reasonable, undeniably logical choice.

"Here, Strawhat, lift me up a little…"

"Strawhat! You monster! How dare you take advantage of big brother Katakuri?!"

The heat left him immediately, Katakuri's skin prickling in the sudden rush of cold air as Luffy jumped away from him.

"Branch? Oh, hey! Pekoms!"

"It's Brulee, you little…what have you done to my brother?!"

Katakuri decided that it would be prudent to pass out, and did so accordingly.

A little while later, he opened his eyes once more to the feeling of hands on his face. This time, he recognized his sister above him, her features tired as she measured out bandages from a long spool beside her.

"I can't believe you took advantage of a poor little rookie like that." Brulee's voice was no-nonsense, fingers working deftly to cut long strips off the roll.

After a moment in silence, Brulee pushing back his hair to bandage a cut above his eye, Katakuri spoke. "Would you believe that _he_ jumped _me_?"

Her reply was instantaneous. "Not for a goddamn second."


	6. Mine

He'd caught him.

Katakuri's breath was trapped in his throat, words failing him as he gazed far up at his prize. The rookie was obviously young, skin smooth without a hint of a wrinkle as he thrashed against the mochi that held him. Blood had spilled on his shirt, dripping out of his mouth, and Katakuri felt his gut tighten with harsh, jagged regret; in his eagerness, he'd hurt him.

Apologies could come later. His first priority was securing the rookie amongst the mad chaos around him, protecting the diamond from the rough. His role in the plot could be discussed later, his actions paid for after the dust had settled, but for now, Katakuri only cared for one thing.

He called on his ability, reeling the rookie in as he pulled him closer with his extended leg. God, but he was gorgeous, all fiery eyes and gritted teeth as he fought to free himself from the trap. It was obvious that he was strong, confident, willful, _perfect_ -

With his mind distracted, he didn't sense the attack coming until it was too late. Steaming tea crashed against him with all the force of a tidal wave, countering his mochi and sending Strawhat flying out of his grasp.

A split second of absolute, furious rage consumed him, but after it passed he regained his calm. He'd waited for this, waited for so long that the months had turned to years and years had turned to decades. This had been his only hope for as long as he could remember, the only thing he had to look forward to in his bleak and dreary life.

The chateau was full of their allies. Their enemies, the traitors, and the fools who'd let such a disruption happen would quickly be dispatched. Whatever they were hoping to achieve here, it would fail. Katakuri could trust his other siblings to handle the situation while he focused on his prize.

The rookie was running from him now, the traitors Jinbe and Bege closing ranks behind him to cut him off from reaching him. As he ran, the rookie turned behind him, meeting Katakuri's gaze with a determined glare of his own.

He couldn't stop his sharp inhale. _Magnificent._

 _Mine._

The rookie didn't know it yet. Katakuri had heard his voice, but he hadn't yet heard Katakuri's; to him, their bond was still unknown.

But as Katakuri stepped forward, summoning his ability in preparation to crush the filth in front of him, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he could claim what was his.

The rookie. An enemy captain. Strawhat Luffy.

 _My soulmate._


	7. A Little More

Luffy frowned at him from his lap, poking at his softened cock with a few fingers. "What's wrong with it?"

Katakuri wanted nothing more than to just sleep at the moment, exhaustion weighing heavy on his eyelids, but he grudgingly pushed himself up from where he'd been lying on his back. He looked down, but was unable to see what Luffy had been referring to. "What's the issue?"

Luffy poked him again, the pressure unpleasant against his sensitive skin. "It's not going back up."

It took a few moments, but when he saw how Luffy was rather obviously still hard, he realized what he meant. The rookie had outlasted him at practically everything else, so it made sense that he would here as well. "I'm tired, Strawhat. I won't be able to go another round."

"Zoro would be able to," Luffy told him, straight to his face. He looked expectant, as if the comparison would magically replenish Katakuri's drained stamina and lead to more sex.

Really, the complete lack of any subtlety in Luffy's attempts at manipulation was almost cute. "Your first mate? I see. I suppose that would be _before_ he's fought you for six hours and then fucked you for five."

Luffy's head tilted to one side, his expression one of confused disappointment. "Aww, man. That always works on Sanji."

The first mate _and_ the cook? He supposed it fit the rookie's personality: Strawhat seemed remarkably shameless in demanding what he wanted, going so far as to proposition Katakuri in the middle of their fight. And judging by how Luffy was now slowly dripping about eight rounds' worth of cum onto his thigh, he was pretty good at getting it too.

It seemed that he wasn't quite done, though. Luffy was still tugging at his cock, trying to work it back into hardness even though Katakuri felt like he could pass out at any minute. "C'mon, we've still got an hour left. You can do another hour, right?"

They did have another hour, but Katakuri had been counting on getting a decent nap in before he had to face his family and come up with a reason as to why he'd let Strawhat get away. That nap was looking less and less likely as Luffy closed both hands over his shaft, massaging him hard with his thumbs as he squeezed.

The unpleasant tingling gradually gave way to sparks of heat as Katakuri felt himself responding to Luffy's touch, the rookie's strokes becoming more concentrated as he noticed the change. Katakuri could see the gleam in Luffy's eye, the triumphant eagerness in his grin, and he knew that his hopes of getting a little sleep were now a far-off dream.

"You're ruthless," Katakuri told him, his own hands already coming down to grasp the rookie's body and hold him steady. Lining him up was a familiar motion now, Luffy opening his legs wide so the first thrust would go in smooth and easy. "An absolute monster. I was right to try to stop you here. You'll tear this world apart."

"Yeah, probably," Luffy said, gaze focused downwards so he could watch himself being penetrated. "Hey, we should do this again sometime. Like, when I come back to beat all you guys up!"

"Sounds like a date."


	8. Coming Clean

"It may not have been the best timing-"

Katakuri cut himself off to lean to one side, dodging the pastry that had been lobbed at his head.

"Not the best?! _Are you fucking kidding me_?!"

Another pastry came flying at him, but this time he let it hit, burnt-sugar shell shattering against his jacket. Sometimes, she calmed down faster if he let her get a couple in. "I recognize that you were counting on me to defeat him before they regrouped, but we were just talking and I-"

"Just talking, huh? Sure you were. Just talking about how you were going to run off with him and leave your family behind!" She snatched up a couple of pans, flipping them upside down and dumping their fresh-baked contents out before tossing them at him one after the other.

He stood there, taking the barrage without flinching and patiently waiting for an opening to speak. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to leave, I'll just be stepping away from some responsibilities for a while so I can-"

" _I won't let that stupid rookie steal my big brother!_ "

"How'd it go?" Luffy's voice asked, the clash and clang of his crew's dinner in the background.

Katakuri looked down at himself, trying to get a guess for roughly how many full-sized crème brûlées were sliding down his jacket and onto the floor. Six wasn't too bad, considering the record was currently fourteen.

"I think it went well."


	9. Secret

It took until nearly a quarter of all the blood in the boy's body was spilled on the ground for him to smell it.

Katakuri breathes it in, the scent faint but undeniable. _Could he be..?_

Luffy must have seen the change in his expression even from far below on the cracked stones, must have seen the widening of his eyes and the baring of his teeth, because he manages to gather up enough strength to push himself even farther away. His thighs clamp shut, and his knees are drawn in up against his body in clear rejection.

" _No_ ," Luffy says, loud and firm, his brows slanted harshly downwards. He seems furious but the fear is there in the tightness of his mouth, his gaze fixed on Katakuri as if daring him to say something.

Katakuri considers it. If nothing else, he'd comment on it just to congratulate him. It's unheard of for one of his kind to make it this far. The stronger they were, the more coveted they were, and with their special brand of weakness they'd normally be snatched up the second they were found out. It was easy to take them down; they couldn't fight their bodies any more than their counterparts could.

Especially now, with that sweet scent slowly teasing his long-dormant senses into wakefulness, Katakuri can't help but imagine the possibilities.

Having one this strong in the bloodline…now _that_ was something Mama would certainly find agreeable. For a prize like that, arrangements would be made, and crimes would be forgiven. Mama would spend ages deciding who to pair him with amongst her children, of course, calling them up one by one and measuring their loyalty and strength before gifting him to who she pleased. It was unlikely that Katakuri would be chosen. He'd known for decades that she preferred him as a lone pawn.

But if things occurred in the heat of battle…then it wouldn't be her decision to make.

Excuses were plentiful. _I secured him to keep him from escaping. He was close to death, and I did it to keep him alive. Anyone could have taken him when he was weakened, and I needed to ensure he belonged to us._

Katakuri inhales sharply, relishing the taste of the air on his tongue. The hormones were flowing freely now from Luffy's shaking, tired body, and it was obvious that he'd given up on holding them back. He's still defiant, his legs squeezed shut with one hand clamped tight over the gland on his neck, but those hardly count as obstacles to Katakuri.

It would be so easy to claim him, to slide a hand between his thighs and guide them open, to push away the fingers against his neck, to lean in and-

A pulse of need throbs in his veins, sparks flashing in his vision. _I want him._

But even through the haze of age-old instincts, it's easy to see that Luffy isn't feeling the same draw. His body had to be urging him forwards just as much as Katakuri's was, but it was impossible to tell by the way the captain was glaring at him. Katakuri couldn't imagine how painful it must feel to have come all this way only to be exposed by the smell of his blood. How it must feel to be discovered here, with no friends around to save him and nowhere to run, left at the mercy of an enemy.

Something twinges in his gut, and Katakuri frowns. Some kind of lingering emotion, some last restraint keeping him from simply stepping forward and taking Luffy for his own. It isn't pity, no, more like…

Regret.

He'd never had a fight like this before in all his years, even when he'd clashed with other Yonko commanders, and it was likely he'd never get one like it again. He'd been on the verge of genuinely enjoying the challenge when Luffy had slipped and taken that damning blow. Without the half-second lapse in concentration, Katakuri would have happily continued fighting until one of them either won or passed out from sheer exhaustion, content to enjoy the reckless abandon without ever knowing Luffy's secret.

Luffy had given him a taste of the freedom he'd never known. Just the two of them, alone in the mirror-world, going all-out against each other until a victor was determined one way or another…he'd never get that chance again. After a gift like that, he couldn't just deny Luffy a proper end to their battle.

Katakuri decides that he owes him that much, at least. The captain had managed to earn his respect, something few ever did, and that fact was enough to make him shake away all thoughts of claiming him while he lay helpless. After all Luffy had struggled to get this far in their fight, he wouldn't insult him in such a way, either.

"Get up. We aren't done."

Luffy hesitates, but only for a second. His features harden back into the determination Katakuri has become so familiar with, the fear melting away, and he hops back up onto his feet. His fists are out again a moment later; he's ready to face him once more.

Katakuri raises his own to match him, settling into a fighting stance. He won't go any easier on Luffy now that he knows what he is, especially considering that the stakes of their battle just got a little higher. The need to possess the treasure in front of him was still there in the back of his mind, demanding that he trap and pin and bite and _take_. The lives of Luffy's crew were still on the line, as well as Katakuri's reputation in front of his family, but now…

"If you lose," Katakuri hisses, heavy with promise, "you're _mine_."


End file.
